hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Valentine
}} Leo Valentine is the ex-husband of the late Diane Valentine, and the ex-boyfriend of Valerie Holden. Leo fathered three children with Diane; Calvin, Sonny and Sasha, and two children with Valerie; Danny and Lauren. Biography (Backstory) Leo began an affair with Valerie Holden in the 1980s, and she gave birth to a son, Danny, in 1989. Valerie also later gave birth to a daughter by Leo in 1992, named Lauren. In 1993, Leo left Diane and his children, and returned to Valerie. In 2006, Leo discovered Diane had been killed in a hit-and run and left his secret family to look after his other children. Arrival Leo arrived in Hollyoaks to look after his children after Diane's death. Leo was involved in several one-night stands with Myra McQueen, however a romantic relationship never formed. Leo was disappointed when Sonny left home to live with his aunt in 2007. Later that year, Valerie turned up with Danny and Lauren. Valerie left her children with Leo and left for abroad. Calvin and Sasha were horrified to discover their father cheated on their mother and that they had two more siblings. A year later, Valerie returned and began a short relationship with Leo until she kissed Calvin and left again. Departure In 2009, after Warren Fox's "death" (later revealed to be fake), his foster brother Spencer Gray moved in with the Valentines. Leo disliked Spencer's unruly attitude and tried to convince Calvin to put him in a care home where he could be properly looked after. Calvin eventually did so. Leo discovered that Calvin left Warren to die and was forced to kick him out due to Sasha's upset over the situation. However, things got worse when Leo then discovered that Lauren is pregnant, unaware that she had lied to Spencer in order to con him out of his inheritance. Leo threatened Lauren's boyfriend Gaz Bennett when it appeared that he was the father. Lauren then admitted that she made up the pregnancy. Calvin was shot dead by Theresa McQueen on his wedding day in 2010, and Leo was devastated. To make matters worse, Lauren collapsed and fell down the stairs at The Loft during an argument with Sasha about her scheme to fleece Spencer out of his inheritance. When she was admitted to hospital, it was revealed that she was suffering from a life-threatening blood clot. After recovering, Lauren decided to move to Spain as Leo got a job in London. Lauren then realised how much her father would miss her, so she decided to stay with him. A goodbye party was held for the Valentines, as Lauren, Valerie and Spencer all announce they are also moving to London. The Valentines then finally left in August 2010. Leo was mentioned by Sonny in 2014, as Leo provided Sonny and his fiancée Carmel McQueen with a financial deposit for the pair to purchase a house in the village. Background information *Brian Bovell was axed from the role of Leo in 2010. Between the character's debut and departure, the character of Leo was viewed as "useless" by some fans and critics, due to the fact Leo would only usually serve a purpose in comedic storylines. See also *List of appearances *Valentine family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2006 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Valentine family Category:Janitors Category:Past characters